


The Haunted Harddrive

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Tim loves computers and sometimes those computers love him back.





	The Haunted Harddrive

Tim rubbed his eyes, sleep-deprivation getting to him. He really should have been resting, but he had an online class to get through, reports to write, and maybe lunch to eat. He plugged in his spare hard-drive to back up his computer--once a day, whether there's new information or not--and started the transfer.

A black text box popped up.

>Hello.

Tim blinked at it. That was new. Well, it'd be rude not to reply.

>Hello?

>Wow what a computer!

>Who are you?

>Silly, you know who I am.

>I really don't.

>I'm your hard-drive!

Tim closed his eyes for a second and fell into a micro-sleep. When he opened them again, there was another message.

>I really love working for you. You take such good care of me.

>Thanks? I like taking care of my things.

>And I appreciate it. ...I love you, Tim.

Tim closed his eyes again, only to be awakened by the ding that his transfer was complete. He stared at the screen. The text box was gone.

Tim looked down at his hard-drive curiously and safely unplugged it, putting it back in his bookshelf until tomorrow.

He really needed to get some sleep.


End file.
